


Bleeding Red: I am Human

by BedheadAries



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Confused Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank is basically Connor's dad, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Parent Hank Anderson, Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Ending, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedheadAries/pseuds/BedheadAries
Summary: In which due to whatever unknown force Connor finds himself shot and severely damaged, and oddly enough, bleeding red.7 months after the events of Detroit: Become Human and Markus' fight for android freedom, confusion sets in as Connor and Hank try to hide the fact that everyone's (except that one guy's) favorite android is now a human.Also, warning for Hank's "colorful" mouth. It's literal for Connor though.Crossposted to FanFiction.Net and Wattpad.





	Bleeding Red: I am Human

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: May have super OOC Characters. PROCEED WITH CAUTION (JK I wrote this for myself...)

_"Hang on son, hang on, hang on! We're gonna save you..."_

\---------------------------------  
DATE  
**June 18,** 2039  
TIME  
PM **10:46** :03

7 months. 7 long months have quickly passed since Markus' protest. 7 months since the androids have been set free. 7 months of independence. And most importantly -

"Hey, Connor! Com'ere!"

\- 7 months since Connor's realization that his investigative partner was his father figure. Sure, it took a long time to figure out (he was stuck and terribly confused) and also a _lot_ of convincing and comments of androids around them - but Connor is quite sure that ' _father figure_ ' was the perfect word (or was it words?) to describe his situation.

"Coming, Lieutenant!"

But he wasn't going to tell Hank that.

Hank was wearing headphones as he swiveled in his chair - a quite unusual sight since the rally. A memory pops up in Connor's head when he sees 'Knights of The Black Death' on the phone screen.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"Oh, you're here," Hank mumbled, taking off his headphones, "Have you seen the news lately?" Connor tilted his head. He hasn't checked yet. Nothing seemed to be noteworthy in the news and he scheduled such things to update every hour. His LED flashed yellow as he downloaded the information.

"Is this about the rogue from Capitol Park?"

Hank gave the usual shaky nod as he turned to his computer screen. Connor looked over as Hank pulled up the case files. A huff from the Lieutenant didn't escape Connor's hearing.

"There ya go,"

 _Rogue_. Since the revolution, the deviants are now simply called androids. They have been considered people of their own. And of course, like all cases before them, they had to face discrimination. Many people believed in their cause, many people supported their fight, some people just didn't care or just went with the flow, but some still believed that androids were... well, to put it lightly, _unacceptable_.

Since the revolution, the term 'deviant' is no longer used. They do not deviate from their programming, they simply have their own free will - a _mind_ of their _own_. And with free will, androids have chosen to walk the same path as humans - some choosing to go with a life of _crime_. They were referred to as 'rogues' instead of 'deviants'. As if the word deviant was any different back then.

"Hank! Connor! In my office, _NOW_!"

An elicited groan escaped Hank. Connor and Hank have grown quite close over the months, and even though Hank has gained a slight increase in cases, it didn't mean he also had obtained the willingness to be involved in them. Except for that one time that Connor was supposed to go alone - huh, now that he thinks of it, Hank was so much more willing to go when Connor's involved.

Hank grumbled as he grumpily got up his chair. It felt like he was dragging himself (and Connor) up the damn stairs of the elevated office (what's so special about it anyway?).

" _What_ do _you_ _want_?" He made sure to drag the last syllable (like a teenager) as he entered the office, Connor following closely behind him.

Fowler frowned. "You know what I want."

Hank gave a shrug.

"The rogue case."

"What about it?" Fowler clearly isn't impressed.

"Oh come _on_!" Hank whined. "An android case _again_? Why do you keep putting me up with this?"

Fowler chose to not entertain the question.

Hank chose to fight. He slammed on the desk.

"Jeffrey!"

The man stood up and stared at him dead in the eye, their faces inches apart (5.1 inches actually - courtesy of Connor).

"We've been through this Hank, and I don't want to do it again. Badge or case, take your pick." And they stayed like that for a few more seconds - neither choosing to back down until Fowler thought it was enough. He tiredly closed his eyes and sunk in his chair - choosing to submerge himself into his work than his old friend.

"I'm sending the case files to your computer right now. Get to it now, Hank,"

Hank leaned back in defeat. "Alright, alright," he mumbled, "We're taking the case, happy now?"

"Yes, now get out of my office."

JEFFREY: **V**

Hank sighed before standing. He bit his lip at the sight of Jeffrey. Jeffrey was so determined to put him on every android case they've got. Sure, it was fun to have Con--- when he had a partner-slash-friend around, but Jeffrey keeps so intent on making him a part of the team.

"Come on Connor,"

In contrast to Hank's angry exit, Connor quietly left the room.

Hank sunk in his seat and face palmed. He groaned. Loudly. Very loudly. He placed his head on table and look at Connor with an odd frown.

Connor just stared at him.

Hank turned the other way.

Connor was confused.

After deciding that just standing there was unproductive, Connor slid unto his chair in the desk across Hank's to look at the case files. The desk across Hank's was now his designated spot. He would sit there (occasionally on the desk) to play with his coin or sometimes just think. It was usually about emotions (it just felt weird) or recent rogue cases. Connor smiled at the familiarity of the situation.

"What are you smiling at?" Hank scrunched up his nose as he slouched over his computer.

"Nothing." Connor's voice had that childishness to it.

"Huh," Hank grumbled and returned to the screen. Hank changed a bit since the rally. Even though he wasn't very willing or happy to take up cases, he no longer needs to be dragged around so much just to do his work.

"Hey Connor,"

"Hmm?"

"... Nevermind."

"Okay, Lieutenant." Connor responded, albeit a little too cheerfully.

Hank slightly flinched at the word. Why? Connor furrowed his brow. Did he not like being referred to as such? He never expressed that before. He didn't understand it and it bothered him.

He opened his mouth to speak - "Lieu-"

His LED flashed yellow and a rogue report came in.

"Lieutenant, a report just came in. A rogue just shot 5 people Capitol Park," he paused, LED blinking. "It's still shooting!"

Hank shot up from his seat. "Connor, get in the car." They were gone before they knew it.

\----------------------------  
DATE  
**JUNE 18** , 2039  
TIME  
**PM** **10:57** :32

They arrived at the scene just as a bullet hit a cop a couple of feet away from them. People crouched and shivered in fear on the ground, the bodies of innocent lay along side them. A scan of the area told Connor that there were 9 civilians and 3 police officers in the mix, one of them being the 1st responder - a total of 12 bodies. 13, if he leaves the cop alone.

" _Look out!_ " A bullet--- Hank shoved him behind a wall.

"Damn, it got me." Hank muttered as he nursed his arm.

" _Lieu_ -"

"Nah, I'm fine. It's a graze. Don't worry about it." Hank huffed, bitting his lip. "What's the situation?"

He analyzed the situation, gears whirring as he thinks of what to make of it.

" _Oooh_ , would you look at _that_! The famous deviant hunter, it's _Connor_!" Connor identified the voice as male. He picked up a slight malfuct and very machine-esque in the sound. An outdated 1st to 2nd generation rogue android.

He tried reaching for his gun - Connor flinched as another gunshot rung. A bullet chipped the spot right next to his head.

"Don't play games with me Connor! I _see_ you!"

Connor furrowed his brows. People weren't leaving.  
Why? Sure, they could be caught but---

Helicopters whirred above them, shaking the leaves free from their branches. News helicopters wandered around covering the situation. Connor hissed. A bad call. This android was synced to the news. And it seemed that it was all this android wanted.

"Ah finally, there we are. And we are LIVE people!" It spoke in a deranged voice. It raised a brow.

"Oooh, there you are, come out _Connor_!" The android sounded like it was smirking. "Or I'll shoot this girl right here - right _now_!"

**SELECTING PRIORITY:**

Hank slowly stood up and was about to test his luck - Connor dragged him and he crashed to the wall with his bad arm. A bullet missed Hank. That's all that was important. He ignored the curses on his way.

"Don't shoot blindly Lieutenant," Connor whispered, voice laced with concern. "He has bombs strapped all over him. And there are other rogues in the mix," He paused, "There are 15 androids here with a gun... pointed at the civilians." He looked with worry in his eyes. "We're outnumbered Lieutenant."

"Call for-"

Connor's LED flashed yellow. "I already called for back-up. Estimated time of arrival is 10 minutes." He bit his lip.

"Ten minutes? We don't have that much time!"

Connor clearly debated the situation. He can't take that risk with a child's life at stake.

(He stood up.)

**[X] REASON**

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Connor spoke slowly, advancing carefully.

The android closed its eyes, and thought for a moment. Connor used the time to scan it's face. Blonde hair parted left and combed to the side, grey eyes - An PL-600 - with a modified 2nd generation voice box. Connor almost had to have double take.

(This can't be him right?)

Beneath his trench coat was an advanced radioactive bomb, and the controller he held on his other hand is too dangerous to set off.

(Surely there were other androids named Daniel.)

The rogue shot at their feet.

"We've been through this before, Connor. I'm not falling for any of that."

"You think _this_ is _freedom_?" He sneered. "No, no, no, Connor, this is an _armistice_. A temporary ceasefire." He aimed the gun at their heads.

"You think just because they _told_ us we're free it means we _are_ _**free**_?" Its face twisted and distorted into horrible expressions of pain and a thin line that bordered anger and insanity. He shot towards the sky.

"Listen up!"

"There is no way that humans and androids can ever be treated equally! There is only one way to settle this. Humans must pay for what they've done!"

" _Wow, looks like someone's late for the revolution. Last time I checked it ended 7 months ago._ "

The rogue's eyes burned itself into Connor.

"Especially _you,_ _**Connor**_."

"Daniel, calm down. I'm-" _not going to hurt you-_ "There's no need for violence."

" **You** _tricked_ **me** , Connor! You told me **_you_** weren't going to _hurt_ me!"

"It wasn't me, Daniel,"

"Quiet!" He shoved the gun towards the girls temple. The same way it had been last time. "No... No more tricks. No lies. I _know_ what I _know_." He trained the gun to Hank and held up the bomb controller.

 

 

**ETA: -00:02:** 12  
-DISABLE BOMB  
-PROTECT CIVILIANS  
-PROTECT HANK  
-APPREHEND ROGUE

  
2 more minutes. That's either how long he'll have to hold out or how long he has left to find a way out of the situation. He can't talk to Daniel that's for sure. He can't talk his way out of it this time.

"What's it gonna be Connor? Either way, it's a lose-lose. I have already performed my protest." He pointed at the destruction that was once Capitol Park. "Another one will take my place Connor. **_Who_** do you choose to ' _ **save**_ '? _**These**_ humans, **_that_** human, or _**me**_?"

"I'll give you 10, Connor."

" _Connor. No_."

" **1...** "

 **[^]** CHARGE  
**[○]** PROTECT HANK  
**[□]** SHOOT CONTROLLER  
**[X]** SHOOT DANIEL

" **2**..."

He might not make it in time if he charges. He can't kill Daniel. He can't risk the bomb exploding. He can't risk losing Hank.

"Connor!"

" **3**..."

 **ETA: -00:01:42**  
-DLZ _V_ D _7E_ B **C** _W_ B  
_-PP_ _C_ 7FOT **_CP_** 17I _A_ _5_ S  
-PROTECT HANK  
-APPREHEND ROGUE

 

( _Co-n-r, -on't d- a-yth-ng un-il we g-t th-re!_ )

**"4**..."

He has to choose now.

( _Conn-r we're alm-st th-re!_ )

" **5..."**

**[◇] SACRIFIC** **E SEL** **F**

**"6..."**

 

"I'm... sorry..." _Hank_. "If you want to have revenge on me, that's perfectly fine Daniel, I understand why. Do whatever you want, just _please_ **_don't harm anyone else_**."

"Too late Connor, 7---"

" _CONNOR_ , _WAIT_!---" **_BANG!_**

\------------  
DATE  
**JUNE 18,** 2039  
TIME  
PM **11:02** :05

It all happened too fast. Too fast that no one can even remember how it happened.

_(No one except Lieutenant Hank Anderson.)_

It was all too quick. So quick that it breaks his heart every time he thinks of it.

" _CONNOR,_ ** _WAIT_** _!_ "

Connor charged at Daniel. It wasn't good choice. And Connor knew it fully well. He had to catch him off guard. He didn't mean to hurt anyone not even an android. He rushed towards Daniel and he was so close - he was so close - he was only a feet away--- **_BANG!_**

DIAGN---

No time for that. He slid and tried to offbalance him by swiping his legs.

Daniel evaded it.

_Punch. Kick torso.-_

DIA---

 _Legs. Grab arm. Dislocate._  
_Grab other arm. Grab-controller._

DIAGN---

 _A-kick-in-the-torso. A-knock-in-the-head._  
_An-uppercut. A-smash-in-the-back._  
_Grab-power-source. Deactivate._

 _"_ _Connor_!"

( _Hank_?)

( _Why is everything red?_ )

 

 **DIAGNOSIS** :  
_BIOCOMPONENT_ #8456w  
**DAMAGED**

 **VITAL SYSTEM**  
_DAMAGED_

 

 _TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN:_  
_**-00:01:35**_

 

Connor collapses on the ground. The bomb... where's... the controller... _Hank_... Is he safe? Was he... hit?

" _Hank..._ "

Too many noises. It's too noisy. Was he going to die? What will happen to him? There's nothing. There's nothing for him.

**"-Live from Capitol Park. The hostage situation seems to have had no other casualties..."**

_"Hang on son, hang on, hang on! We're gonna save you..."_

"I need help! Dammit, where do I--- Connor, stay with me Connor. Oh gosh, y-you're bleeding---"

 **TRANSFER MEMORY**  
FAILED

"Everything's gonna be alright, I've got you."

"Da-"

\---------------------------

"What do you mean you don't have any parts for him?!?"

"He's a prototype, and Cyberlife has stopped producing androids and parts for his model are no longer produced. We'll do what we can to find anything suitable but I doubt we'll do any good."

Hank's heart sunk.

"We suggest that you go and find something else sir, you know, to replace it with."

Connor's thirium pump had been damaged, and he had been shot through the abdomen where the bullet destroyed other vital biocomponents. Hank couldn't listen anymore to the woman in grey clothes.

"He is not for replacement! Can't you just, transfer him to another model or something? He needs to live!"

"Sir, he is not alive. And I repeat, no other models are available for his kind!"

 

 

\---------------------------------  
DATE  
**June 19** , 2039  
TIME  
PM **11:** **11** :09

He can't keep on arguing forever. Connor lay there in the cold metal table, waiting for his timer to run out. They managed to add just little more time by trying to fix the leak of thrium/blue blood, but he kept on bleeding. Hank stayed by Connor's side never letting go of his hand.

He needed a _miracle_.

He already lost his _son_ once.

He's not going to lose _another_.

\---------------------------------  
DATE  
**June 19** , 2039  
TIME

PM **11:** **11** :11

That was when he spoke the magical words.

And then,

"Sir, we found it!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am terribly sorry if the characters were terribly out of character. I wrote this out of a dream I had and I couldn't get it out of my head. Also, sorry if the format is a little weird. I tried to make it game-like but if you think it's too distracting or weird, please tell me and I'll try not to make it so much. Also, I'm sorry for the overused 11:11 thing...  
> Bonus: Anyways, did you catch the reference? It's terrible I know but... I just couldn't resist.


End file.
